The subject matter of this application is directed to automatic emergency contact routing and more specifically to systems and methods for automatically locating and contacting an emergency call center (e.g., a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) and/or a Central Emergency Routing Center) in response to receiving a request for help with location information from a mobile device (e.g., a wearable device having a one touch emergency button).
Individuals with certain medical conditions or individuals in their old age need constant monitoring so that assistance or medical care can be quickly provided or requested when it is needed. However, due to rising cost of communities where individuals can be regularly monitored and individual's desire to have flexibility to move around, more and more people are choosing to remain in their own residences. At the individual's home, when medical assistance is needed the individual can request medical or other assistance by calling an emergency call center (e.g., 911 center). There are sufficient technologies to locate the origination of the emergency call when a person dialed an emergency number using a home phone and was not able to provide location information. However, the individual out of their residence needing help may not be able to provide the current location nor his/her profile to request medical or other needed assistance due to the medical emergency. In some cases, even if the individual needing help is able to contact the emergency personnel, the individual needing help is not always able to relay information about the emergency and medical profile that is often times needed to quickly request the specific kind of help needed.